


Cracks in the Pavement

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1980s AU. Written for a kink meme prompt that went something like "Hakkai is a Hollywood bigwig, Gojyo sucks him off in a club, possibly with cocaine involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from a Duran Duran song. Thanks very much to **louiselux** for the beta.

Hakkai's booth muffled the noise from the rest of the club. The seat was upholstered in zebra-printed leather, the walls were glass block, and the whole thing was shut off from the rest of the club with a translucent sliding door. On a small monitor he could watch the dancers on the floor, and a gold phone allowed him to order drinks or place outside calls - for a fee. Not that he'd need it. He'd gotten himself a brand new cell phone to celebrate his victory, the smallest on the market. Not like those bricks he saw the studio execs with back in L.A. His weighed in at only 14oz. 

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the padded wall. Faintly, he could feel the pound of the bass vibrating up through the soles of his feet. The deal was done. In the morning, he'd fly back home with a contract in hand. He had Sanzo (one name only, maybe that's where Madonna got the idea from) exclusively for the next two years. He could just _feel_ the money rolling in, like a cool tide. 

Even better, the bastards he used to work for hadn't gotten the contract. Their downward slide was inevitable now. His company was going to swallow them whole, and they'd deserve it. He was going to slaughter them. 

Someone stumbled against the door of his booth and leaned there. Hakkai could see a good ass pressed against the frosted plexi, a bare arm, a wilderness of blood red hair. The ass was covered in leather. He pressed a large, silver button, and the door slid open, spilling a young man into his lap. 

The man blinked at him and sat up fast. "Hey, wow, private booth, huh? I never been in one of these before. Pretty bitchin', dude. Hey, I'm Gojyo." 

He stuck out his hand, and Hakkai shook it briefly. It was very warm and faintly damp. "Hakkai," he said. 

"Hakkai! Nice to meet you, I better go, got a girl waiting, you know." 

Hakkai looked him over, top to bottom and back up again. He was bare chested, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. His hair was darker at the temples and black at the roots. His eyes, large and dark already, looked still darker still from the wide expanse of pupil that nearly eclipsed the dark blue iris. 

"You're very pretty, Gojyo." 

"Huh? Oh, thanks." 

Hakkai caught his wrist as he tried to get up and pushed the button again. The door slid closed, and the sounds outside grew faint. "Have you ever thought of modeling, Gojyo? Or acting?" It was a good bet. He was young, gorgeous, and in New York City. 

"I came here to act! How'd you know, oh my god! Wow. Anyway, yeah, I kind of model now, when I can. You know, a few gigs. I did a toothpaste ad that ran in People. I'm taking acting lessons." 

"That's great," Hakkai said. "I knew you had talent."

"You did?" Gojyo's eyes, if possible, got even wider. "I mean, yeah! Sure, you did. 'Cause I do. Totally." 

Hakkai slipped a card out of his pocket and pressed it into Gojyo's hand. "I'm a producer," he said. "In Hollywood." 

"Hollywood," Gojyo breathed. "Shut _up_ , no way!" He stared at the card, but nothing about his demenor suggested he was in any shape to read it. 

"Way. You look promising for a role in my next movie. Minor, you understand." It wasn't entirely a lie. If Gojyo wanted to move cross-country for a one-line bit part in the next Sanzo vehicle, Hakkai might very well cast him. It wasn't as if Third Stable Boy required much acting ability. 

"That's-- Wow, that's amazing, holy shit, dude." Gojyo blinked at him, one leg jittering in place. "But this girl--I shouldn't-- I can give you my number?" 

Hakkai raised his eyebrows. "She must be a very special girl." 

"She was gonna, you know, hook me up." Gojyo sniffed and rubbed a hand across his nose.

Hakkai smiled. "I see. And if I were to 'hook you up' instead?" 

"I-- I could stay. If you wanted. Is that what you want? I can stay. Sure." 

Hakkai drew a vial of white powder out of his breast pocket and set it on the slick, black table top. He never indulged in it himself, but it was useful stuff to keep around. He watched Gojyo's eyes go to it and stick there. 

"I don't have much money," Gojyo said. 

"I don't need money," Hakkai told him, tugging him closer. 

"Then what? You want something, right? Everyone wants something." 

"Yes, Gojyo. I want to put my cock in your pretty mouth and fuck your throat." He stroked a smooth cheek as Gojyo's jaw sagged loose with surprise. "And then you can have all the cocaine you want. Maybe I'll even take you back to Hollywood with me. Would you like that?" 

"Shit, I'm not a homo, man." 

"No, you're a cocaine addict. I'm a homo." 

Gojyo bit his lip, but he didn't run away, and he didn't take a swing at Hakkai. "Really?"

"We're not such a rarity." 

"Well. No dude ever hit on me before, I know that." 

Hakkai looked him over and silently calculated the odds of that. "I think you're probably wrong."

"Yeah, well, _for sure_ no one offered me coke for sex." 

He was lying. Hakkai was almost sure. Something about how he leaned toward Hakkai and not away, how his tongue came out to wet his lips. Still, Hakkai was hardly going to argue with him. 

"Is it a deal?" Hakkai's cock was swelling in his pants just thinking about it, about how hot and wet Gojyo's mouth would be, about the noises he'd make.

"I'm not an addict. I just do it sometimes. Like, socially. You know?" 

"You're considering sucking my cock for blow, Gojyo. And you're not, as you said, a homo. What conclusions can we draw from this?" 

Gojyo rubbed at his nose again. "I guess I have been doin' it kind of a lot lately." He looked at Hakkai, more steadily than he'd managed so far. "I'll do it though. I will." 

"Then get on your knees."

Gojyo slid bonelessly to the floor and knelt between Hakkai's legs. He watched in silence while Hakkai undid his pants and got his cock out. Gojyo's hand rested on Hakkai's knee, and Gojyo drummed his fingers, tap, tap, tap. When Hakkai trapped that hand under his own, Gojyo began to pick at the hem of Hakkai's pants with his other hand. 

Hakkai got a handful of his hair and pulled him forward. "Suck it," he said. 

Gojyo looked up at him with wide eyes and looked about to protest the grip, but he said nothing. He leaned forward and took it in his mouth all at once, as much as would fit. His tongue pushed tight against the head of Hakkai's cock, and he sucked like he'd done it before. Maybe he had. Maybe he only did it for drugs. 

For some reason, that thought stung Hakkai's conscience . It made no sense, but his conscience was a hit and miss thing at best. He didn't like picturing himself as the latest in a long line of abusers. Maybe he only wanted to be special. Memorable. That sounded more like him. 

Gojyo's free hand snuck under the hem of Hakkai's pants and curled around his ankle. His tongue pressed up against Hakkai's cock, and Hakkai gasped and shoved into his mouth. Gojyo choked a little, but Hakkai held him hard by his hair, and, shockingly, he began to relax. He squeezed Hakkai's ankle and let him push in further. 

It was so unexpected, so purely outside Hakkai's experience, that he could only stare. Gojyo's hair stuck in dark red lines to his cheeks, like scratches, or old scars. His lips were almost as red as his hair, as if he were wearing lipstick. Hakkai gave a little thrust. When Gojyo took it, he did it again, harder. Deeper. Again. 

At this point, normally, he would shut his eyes. He didn't. He watched the tears gather in Gojyo's eyes from the rough treatment. He watched the little trickle of saliva run from the corner of his mouth and down over his chin. He buried his other hand in Gojyo's hair, pushed in once more, and came into Gojyo's mouth. 

Gojyo lost some of it across his cheek and neck, but he did swallow. He stayed where he was, kneeling between Hakkai's legs, and put his head down on Hakkai's knee. He was breathing hard. He looked up at Hakkai with big, dazed eyes, and smiled. It was sweet and horribly sincere, and Hakkai thought: _I actually could make him a star. If he can look at the camera like that it wouldn't be hard._

"Hey, man." Gojyo tugged at his pants. "The stuff?" 

Hakkai let him do a line off his palm. Not the most efficient way to snort coke, but Hakkai liked how Gojyo cupped both his hands around Hakkai's and pressed his whole face there, like a supplicant kissing his lord's ring. There was nothing romantic about a coke habit; he knew that. It was all useless, manic energy, bloody tissues, and more stupidity than most people could afford. And yet, here was another uncomfortable thought: _I could take him with me. I could keep him._

Obviously it was time to get the hell out of here. He picked up his cell phone and called his driver. A series of lights on the light lit up as it connected. 

"Wow, cool phone, man. It's like Star Trek," Gojyo said. "You leaving?"

"Yes." 

Gojyo nodded. "This place is no good. My brother would kill me if he knew I came to a place like this." 

"And sucked cock for blow." 

"That too. The coke. He has a boyfriend so he's probably cool with the cock sucking." Gojyo frowned. "I guess? Do all gay dudes do that? Maybe he's not cool with it. Anyway. He probably wouldn't want to know what kind of sex I'm having cause I definitely don't wanna know about his sex. He lives in San Francisco somewhere. I haven't seen him in like ten years but he writes me sometimes. Sends me money. When I make enough I'm gonna visit him." 

Hakkai thought: _This is the biggest mistake of my life._

Hakkai said: "Do you want to come to Los Angeles with me?"

*

Years later, when Gojyo's star had risen so high it eclipsed all of Hakkai's clients but Sanzo, a reporter for Rolling Stone asked how they met. In a moment of perfect honesty, if imperfect adherence to actual facts, Hakkai answered: "He saved my life."


End file.
